the_curious_smurf_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Traveling Smurfs/Part 5
When the Smufs and the two humans got back from there toy store adventure they were all very tired, Smurfette and Grace had some girl time, Smurfette tried on her new dress. Curious, Clumsy and Grouchy were standing on the window ledge waiting for Papa Smurf to come back from watching the starts. Curious was worried and wondered if they would ever get back. “What are we going to do now that Gargamel knows were we are?” Curious asked. “I really don’t know, but did you see him being taken away by those men in the suits, I don’t think he will be bothering us” Brainy said sounding slightly worried himself. “Shouldn’t Papa be done by now, I really want to go home” Clumsy said. “I know what you mean, the suspense is killing me” Grouchy told Clumsy. Patrick appeared “Well its off, time to either celebrate or file for unemployment” He looked at the smurfs noticing how down they were, he suddenly thought of a way to cheer them up. “I’m sure we will be just fine” Brainy said sounding like he was crying. “All this waiting around, its killing us” Grouchy said looking up to Patrick. “I know the felling, better yet I also know the perfect cure. Come and ill show you” Patrick said. The smurfs followed Patrick in to one of the rooms were he had a big screen set up. He turned it on. The smurfs looked amazed as Patrick started to play. “You just match the colors with the buttons” Patrick told them. “Why don’t you try” he said to Grouchy. Grouchy started to play. “Hey go Grouchy” the other smurfs cheered. “ Your good” Patrick told him They continued to watch Patrick play the game until the song ended. Smurfette came round the corner wearing her new dress. “Hey guys how do you like my new dress.” Smurfette asked posing. “That's really nice” Curious said. Patrick’s computer went of and he went over to look at it. “Its approved, she approved ” Patrick said sounding pleased with himself. “Shall I send it to the billboard company” Patrick asked Grace. “yeah, if she liked it then im sure she wants you to send it” Grace said. “Ok here goes” Patrick said kissing his finger before hitting the send button “Tomorrow this will be on every billboard in New York City” Patrick said. “Well done Master Winslow” Papa said suddenly appearing. “Papa's back” Smurfette said. “Papa are you calculations done?” Brainy asked. “It's proving more difficult then I hoped” Papa told Brainy. “But we are going home” Curious asked. “of course just not tonight, now of to bed” Papa told them. Curious, Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy and Grouchy were all laying down in the makeshift beds when Papa came to tuck them in. “I hoped I would be sleeping in my mushroom tonight” Brainy sighed. “I really miss the other smurfs” Curious said. “me to” Smurfette and Clumsy said. “ive never spent the night away from home before” Clumsy told them. “Well there was last night, but who could sleep” Grouchy said as he pulled one of Graces gloves over him. “Shh, Hush now Smurfs, everything is going to be fine” Papa told them as he went round and tucked them in. When he got the Smurfette he noticed that she was crying “Papa, do you really think we will be reunited with the others again? “Don’t worry we will see them all again” Papa said giving Smurfette a kiss. “if only the starts would align” Papa thought as he went back outside to continue watching the stars. Meanwhile the smurfs were still awake thinking of there home. “You know who I miss, Hefty Smurf, Jokey Smurf” Brainy said “Painter, Sassette, Baby” Curious added. “Tell you who I don’t miss Passive aggressive smurf “ Smurfette said. “He's always nice, but when he leaves you fell bad” Clumsy said. Soon the smurfs were so tired that they fell asleep dreaming about all there friends back home. The next morning the smurfs were busy decorating Grace and Patrick’s living room with the flowers that Clumsy planted. Papa was still looking at the stars The whole room was covered with color’s. Clumsy was standing on one of the units when he saw Grace and Patrick coming round the corner “shh, there coming” When Grace and Patrick walked in to the room they were amazed by all the flowers “this is amazing” Grace said. “Clumsy” “blue thumbs” Clumsy said showing his thumbs. “its so pretty” Grace smiled. “I think theres to much pink” Grouchy moaned. “just because your names Grouchy doesn’t mean you have to act like it all the time” Curious said. “yeah it does” Grouchy told Curious. Grace walked over to smurfette. “High five” Grace said holding her hand up, Smurfette looked at her hand a wiggled her four fingers. “high four” “high four” Smurfette said touching hands with Grace. “Great news” Papa said as he suddenly appeared “the starts have reviled the perfect time to smurf the blue moon” The smurfs hugged each other felling happy that they were almost home and would see their friends again. ““it has to be done tonight between first star and high moon, that’s our only chance but first we will need a book of spells to create the blue moon.” Papa told them. “but were are we going to find a book like that in New York” Curious thought to himself. “Master Winslow, may I ask you a question?” Papa asked. “yeah sure, go ahead” Patrick told him. “is there a black that sells magic potions” Papa asked. “um… no” “what about spells” Papa asked. “um.. no, not in this world” Patrick said. He did fell a little sorry for the smurfs but he reminded him self that it was 21st century and not the middle ages. “how about old books” Papa asked. “I don’t think so” Patrick said. “what about that old shop near were you work” Grace suggested. “oh yeah, dr wrongs” Patrick said. “That sounds ok, im sure they will have something” Papa said smiling at Patrick. “hear that boys were almost home” Smurfette said a she gave Curious a hug. “yeah” the boy smurfs said and they all joined together for a group hug. “bring it in big fella” Papa said looking to Patrick. Patrick tried to protest but the smurfs and Grace only smiled making him fell a bit guilty so he hold is arms out and the smurfs climbed up knocking Patrick back in to the sofa. Smurfette had spotted a strange blue light, she climbed on to the sofa arm to get a better look. “what’s that?” Smurfette asked. This got the attention of the other smurfs and the two humans. “guys we don’t have to make a blue moon, we already have one. Its right over their” Smurfette told them. “Smurfettes right” Clumsy said. “but it’s the middle of the day, there cant be a moon” Curious said. “I have to agree with you Curious” Brainy added. Patrick got up and looked, once he saw what it was he did not look very happy. “No it isn’t, it’s the wrong add” Patrick said as he ran over to his office and opened the door. He paused the room in front of him had now turned into a babies room with butterfly’s hanging from the celling. “what happened to my office?” he asked. “we fixed it for the baby, another smurf hug” Smurfette told him with a smile on her face. Patrick went over the his computer and played around with the buttons for a minuet, soon the smurfs saw the same blue moon picture was now on Patrick’s computer . “some one sent this to the add agency last night” he said as he looked at the smurf who were now standing outside the office door. “who touched my computer last night?” he asked. “none of my smurfs” Papa said, Clumsy backed away with a frown on his face. The smurfs looked at Clumsy, knowing what had he was going to say. “I might of sort of tripped” Clumsy said. “yeah well you might of got me fired, you sent the wrong file” Patrick snapped. “Pactrick, don’t talk like that” Grace said, trying to calm Patrick down. “What am I going to do Grace, you said that they would bring good luck, but they have brought nothing but trouble, this is not good luck. I never asked for a house full of little people running around” Patrick told Grace. Grace just starred at Patrick. “Blue, Little blue men” Patrick added as he walked out of the room “Where are you going” Grace said following him. “im going to try and save my job” Patrick said as he put his shoes on. The smurfs followed and stood In the door way to the room. “We never intended to be so much trouble Master Winslow” Papa said. Clumsy stepped forward. “I’m smurfily sorry, I really didn’t..” Clumsy tried to say. “stop saying smurf for everything, what does that even mean, Smurf” Patrick then hurried out of the apartment, Grace followed to with the baby that she was carrying. “Clumsy you should be more careful” Grouchy said. “That’s enough about it, we better find the book sore before it gets late” Papa said. “But how are we going to find the store if we don’t know were it is” “we could ask Grace” Curious said. Papa went to ask grace for the directions and soon Papa, Smurfette, Curious, Brainy and Grouchy were on their way. Clumsy stayed behind with Grace.